Full Satan Andrealine
by coolman3
Summary: Shake's twin brother MC Shake visits him, but is he really all he seems?


Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Full Satan Adrenaline

(Cold opening. Cut to Hell.)

Satan:(on phone) I promise I'll get someone to throw darts at.

MC Shake:(V.O): You said you wanted to see me.

Satan: Yes, yes I did...hahahahaahaha!

MC Shake:(V.O): I'm out of here.

Satan: Hey...come back...dumbass.

(Opening credits. Shake is sleeping on the couch in the middle of the night when someone knocks on the door.)

Shake:(sleeping): Wait a minute.

(Someone knocks on the door again.)

Shake:(sleeping): I'm not in the mood for any solicitors.

(Someone knocks on the door seven more times.)

Meatwad:(V.O): Listen you son of a bitch, you better...

(Meatwad slides out with face cream on and a sleeping cap.)

Meatwad: ...otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass until you do.

(Shake wakes up.)

Shake: Meatwad, do you realise what time it is?

Meatwad: 2 o'clock in the morning, I know! There's some annoying bastard at the door, you should go and kick his ass.

(Frylock hovers out with blue and white striped pyjamas and a sleeping cap on his fries.)

Frylock: Let me answer the door.

Meatwad: _Thank _you.

(Frylock opens the door.)

Frylock: LISTEN, DO YOU REALISE WHAT TIME IT...

(Pause. The person at the door is Shake only with a goatee, and speaks has if he has an nasal infection.)

Goateed Shake: Listen, I'm sorry if I've been disturbing you whole through the night, I'm here to see my twin brother, Master Shake?

(Shake hops off the couch and shuffles over to him.)

Shake: That's me.

Goateed Shake: It's me, your brother...MC Shake!

Meatwad: MC Shake? Oh, boy...here we go.

Frylock: Maybe you guys should catch up...IN THE MORNING!

MC Shake: Well until then, where can I sleep?

Frylock: I don't know, our couch is a foldout bed...

Shake: It is! Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?

(Shake pulls out the foldout bed and hops on it and sleeps.)

MC Shake: Don't worry, I can sleep outside.

Frylock: You could sleep on the floor...

MC Shake: I'm fine sleeping on the grass.

(Cut to MC Shake sleeping on the grass when it's raining and big thunderstorm is happening.)

Schooly D:(V.O): Oh man, is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?

(In the morning, Carl is looking at MC Shake when Frylock hovers out, looking normal.)

MC Shake: ACHOO!

Carl: What happened to the cup, there...stepped on a few needles on the way here last night.

Frylock: Carl, it's MC Shake, Shake's twin brother.

Carl: _Oh goodie...more company._

MC Shake: Don't worry guys I'm...I'm...I'm...o-ACHOO!

(Cut inside, MC Shake is wrapped around a towel while drinking coco, while Frylock, Meatwad and Shake are having breakfast at the table.)

Frylock: Maybe tonight, you should sleep on the floor; it is the middle of winter you know?

MC Shake: I'm fi-ACHOO! Excuse me.

Shake: No brotha, I reckon you should lay yourself down on Meatwad's grill, and he can sleep outside.

Meatwad: I'm right here.

Shake: Well, remember what I said about Dracula coming last night? I lied, his going tonight, and I said okay.

Meatwad: Yeah, right.

Shake: Listen, you sleep outside or...

MC Shake: I'M OKAY!

Shake: No, you're a Shake. That's no ordinary Shake...

Meatwad: And Shakes are supposed to discriminate against any source of by-meat products, got you the first time, Master Moron.

Shake: That's Master Shake to you.

Frylock: CAN WE JUST ALL EAT BREAKFAST PEACEFULLY!

(Pause. MC Shake drinks all the coco and shuffles off. Cut inside Carl's room, Carl is wearing a cowboy outfit while a female blow-up doll lies on the bed.)

Carl: Hello baby, time for some pleasuring!

(The blow-up doll gets snatched by MC Shake.)

Carl: SHAKE!

(Carl jumps from the window and breaks his neck.)

Carl: Oh goodie.

(Carl walks in the ATHF house, with his neck back in place.)

Shake: Hey Carl, I don't say to come in.

Carl: Oh, and all the other times you've barged in my house, all of the sudden...it's all okay?

Shake: YES!

Carl: Okay...anyway, where's Racy Stacy?

Shake: Who's Racy Stacy, some hooker you hired or something?

Carl: No...it's a blow-up doll.

Shake: And you plan to have sex with it, how depressing Carl.

Carl: No, it vibrates...I was thinking about turning her on; put her on my lap so she will vibrate. AND YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!

Shake: Depressing.

(Cut to Meatwad's room, Racy Stacy is vibrating on Meatwad's "lap" while MC Shake watches.)

MC Shake: And to think I stole it from that fat gorilla.

Meatwad: There's a fat gorilla here now?

MC Shake: He goes by the name "Carl".

Meatwad: That ain't no gorilla, his our next door neighbour, sure is fat though, and he is quite hairy. Oh man, when he gets pissed, oh man he gets pissed.

(Shake shuffles in with plywood and continuously hits Meatwad with it.)

Shake: You stole Racy Stacy from Carl!

MC Shake: No I did.

(Shake stops.)

Shake: You stole "Racy Stacy" from "Carl", and you "gave" it to "Meatwad"?

MC Shake: Yeah, is that such a crime?

Shake: No, giving it to Meatwad is!

(Cut outside, Meatwad is tied to a robot while MC Shake wears a metal helmet, and Shake wears a bucket and has a control in his "hands".)

Shake: Launch master Shake, preparing to punish Meatwad for what MC Shake did!

Meatwad: This is a loud of bull(HONK)!

(Shake pushes the button on the control which launches Meatwad off.)

Meatwad: HELP!

(Frylock hovers out.)

Frylock: Shake, what did you do?

Shake: Punishing Meatwad for what MC Shake did.

MC Shake: Yeah, I've been a naughty boy.

Frylock: But tying him to a rocket?

Shake: He'll crash back down to Earth by dinner, no worries. His just going to spend a day in space.

Frylock: And while I'm at it, what did MC Shake do?

(Carl walks in, holding Racy Stacy.)

Carl: He stole Racy Stacy!

Frylock: You mean that blow-up doll?

Carl: Yes, I named it Racy Stacy.

Frylock: Shouldn't you just punish MC Shake?

Shake: But, he didn't do anything wrong...uh, Meatwad told him to do it!

MC Shake: Yeah, I think that's what happened...I think?

Frylock: You think or you know?

MC Shake: Uh...I know.

(Cut later in the day. Shake is watching TV inside with MC Shake, when Meatwad crashes down outside, with a mighty explosion. Meatwad slides back in, all covered in blood, bruises and a big bandage.)

Meatwad: Did you see what happened, bitch?

Shake: Oh look it's Meatwad.

Meatwad: You've got to go...

(MC Shake sneezes on Meatwad.)

Meatwad: What was that about bi-ACHOO!

Shake: Sweet dearest Meatwad has a cold.

Meatwad: Da-ACHOO! ri-ACHOO!

(Frylock hovers in.)

Frylock: Meatwad, your home!

Meatwad: Ye-ACHOO! I'm ho-ACHOO!

(Frylock feels Meatwad's forehead.)

Frylock: His burning up.

Meatwad: That MC Shake sneezed on m-ACHOO!

Frylock: Wasn't tying to him to a rocket torture enough, MC Shake?

MC Shake: No.

Shake: Listen Frylock, I'm moulding him my own see!

Frylock: HERE'S YOUR (HONK)ING TWIN BROTHER!

Shake: I know that, his my brother, I want him to follow in my footsteps.

Frylock: Yep, _you'll _definitely make a great father.

Shake: Too bad I ain't one.

MC Shake: Let's tie Meatwad up on a dart board!

Frylock: You're all depraved.

Meatwad: Listen Shake, you're a bad brother, bad friend and you'll also make a bad father!

Shake: Who said anything about friend?

(Shake grabs Meatwad as MC Shake and him walk off.)

Frylock: Remember to pay the rent.

Shake: Yes, _Mom._

(Cut to Meatwad's room, as he is tied up in a dart board, as Shake is spinning him around.)

MC Shake: This is boring.

Meatwad: You guys got to pay the rent.

Shake: Shut up we know...since this entire house insurance is in my name, I'm going burn it down.

Meatwad: Don't you dare, asswipe!

(Shake sets Meatwad on fire with a cigarette lighter.)

Meatwad: IT BURNS!

(Shake grabs Meatwad's grill and sets it on fire, puts the grill on and the flames spread all around the room.)

MC Shake: You're going to be in trouble.

Shake: Not if I use a little vitamin G and some leftover grease from the grill.

Meatwad: You're going to frame me aren't you!

Shake: Why not, everyone's doing it!

Meatwad: No one's framing me home-boy.

Frylock hovers in.

Frylock: What the Hell?

Shake: What, so we're torching the place down, so what?

Frylock: Is there another way to pay the rent?

MC Shake: Maybe, if I get a loan from the bank and become an independent rapper, I might just pay the rent for you.

Frylock: Thank you MC Shake.

MC Shake: No prob'.

Cut to Meatwad covered in soot, talking to Frylock in the pool.

Meatwad: I saw some things.

Frylock: Like what?

Meatwad: You know Space Ghost, I saw his head.

Frylock: Yeah, okay...

Meatwad: Also...I saw Alan Alda make out with Loretta Switt.

Frylock: And all this from a little fire?

Meatwad: No, I snuck in Carl's medicine cabinet...and I also saw that the carpet was made out of rainbows.

Frylock: Meatwad, I think you may have a drug problem.

Meatwad: Drug problem my ass, talking Elf-boy.

Pause.

Meatwad: I have a headache.

MC Shake shuffles in with a CD called "MC Shake - Dance Fever".

MC Shake: Behold, my new CD! Dance Fever!

Frylock: That quick?

MC Shake: Well, it's only a single...and I'm an independent rapper, so I don't have to worry about no producers.

Meatwad: Can I listen to it?

Cut to Meatwad and MC Shale listening to his boombox in his room.

MC Shake:(singing in boombox): C'mon peeps, to get sicker and sicker while yo get yo hair more slicker. To get me the antidote for hayfever and put all your mucus inside a needle, here's the address 3-2-9 Carf Street, 3-2-9 Carf Street, near the gorilla's house!

Meatwad: I'm sick, maybe I can help you out MC Shake.

MC Shake: So am I!

Meatwad: Let's do what the song says "pull the trigger to the needle to all the weeds after I have peed so I can kill all the plants so all mankind can die, so I can say goodbye and control my hayfever ALLERGIES"!

MC Shake: Yeah...maybe we should.

Meatwad: Let's look in the address book for 329 Carf Street.

Meatwad looks through the address while Shake hits him with the backscratcher from "The Meat Zone".

Shake: Stop looking for 329 Carf Street, you'll never find it!

Meatwad: Yeah I will, so I can help your twin brother after he sent me off to a rocket ship, let three goannas have their way with me, and kill my wife and set Dewey and Vanessa on fire, Boxy Brown barely survived boy!

Boxy Brown:(shuffles in): He right.

Meatwad: And that he shoved cigarettes into my eye and sent me to Mexico where some fat guy ate me and crapped me out in the toilet down to the sewerage and send me to Germany. Those Germans...now they're crazy, until I found out I was in Paris, and got a loan from a very nice prostitute and got on a plane that was hijacked by Arabian terrorists and crashed near Warf Avenue and I had to hitch a ride from a transsexual prostitute back here.

Pause.

Shake: So that's why it was so quiet for that fortnight.

Boxy Brown: Damn right, boy.

Cut to Frylock listening to the song in the headphones.

MC Shake:(in headphones): ...pull the trigger to the needle to all the weeds after I have peed so I can kill all the plants so all mankind can die, so I can say goodbye and control my hayfever ALLERGIES!

Frylock blasts the headphones and hovers in the lounge.

Frylock: Where's MC Shake, I found his song very inappropriate.

Meatwad: His at Carl's house...hey Frylock, where's 329 Carf Street?

Frylock: That's our address Meatwad.

Meatwad:(laughing): No it's not!

Frylock: Yeah, it is.

Meatwad: It is...hot damn.

Cut to the backyard as everyone is being injected with needles as Frylock hovers out there.

Frylock: MC Shake, could I talk to you?

MC Shake: You want to talk now?

Frylock: Yeah...about your CD.

MC Shake: Well, looks like I got myself a fan.

Frylock: Yeah, you do...what's with your lyrics saying to get everyone sick so they can send you their mucus to you so you can control your hayfever allergies!

MC Shake: I do not rap about sickness, you hear dog...

Frylock: Well, you're not really MC Shake... I've finally realised that you're actually MC Pee Pants, after we got your mail with your photo.

MC Shake: AND?

Frylock: Sirloin.

MC Shake: AND?

Frylock: Little Brittle and some worm.

MC Shake: Damn straight dog, and no way you're going to kill me no...

Satan melds from the ground and snatches MC Shake as Shake hobbles in with a six-pack of beer.

Shake: Hey, where did MC Shake go?

Frylock: He died.

Meatwad: Yeah, yeah...he died.

Frylock: He had a horrible seizure.

Meatwad: From watching...too much Assisted Living Dracula films!

Shake: Damn and you know now the electricity is going to get cut out because I put the electricity in his name.

Frylock: SHAKE!

Shake: What?

Cut to Satan with the other incarnations of MC Shake as MC Shake is on a wheel with pointy darts being thrown at him.

MC Shake: Oh man, devil man...this hurts!

Satan: SHUT UP!

End credits.


End file.
